Princess Azure
Azure is a deep sea blue SplashWing-DreamWing with indigo’s and violets. Info Azure is a young princess, about 4-5 years. She is very bossy and snickers a lot. She isn’t the best dragon to some. She is the daughter of Queen Pearl and is sister to Princess Sapphire, who Azure dislikes greatly. Azure is a SplashWing-DreamWing hybrid, although she doesn't know it. She is best friends with a hybrid named Viridian, she has also pledged that if she has the magic to make Viridian see any possible futures, she would in this text; “''As the sun set, Veridian and her best friend Azure had joked about the SplashWings, until they brought up Azure's mother, Queen Pearl. "And soon mother will send a search party for us." She giggled. Veridian shuddered at the thought and frowned. "Your mother will kill me for this then, she hates when I communicate to other dragons. She thinks that they might try and kill her telepathic toy. I wish we could do this everyday though, without her in the way..." she sighed and lowered her head and started play with her talons, not even looking up, Azure rested her head onto Veridians. "I won't let her hurt you, if she does, then we could leave and never come back." Azure sighed and didn't look down as Veridian looked back at the setting sun. "Sometimes I wish I could see every possible future for every one and everything, just the futures I want to see, like what would happen to us and what if your mother really kills me, or...." she sighed. "What if we split apart?" Then Azure closed her eyes. "I won’t let that happen, Veridian, If I had the magic to make you see the future, I'd make you, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt any of us or split us apart. I promise."'' And so soon she finds Sapphire missing and figures out she is an animus dragon (when none of Ocria knows what that is except Cobra) and makes a teleportation device and follows her sister, learns about the prophecy, and then had enchanted a palm leaf to make dragons who meet or see her feel as if they could trust her with their secrets, which then the group had needed to go she followed and thought about why she was given her powers here: “''would all of her spells come true? Could she really do anything? What would happen to other dragons? Could she spell them? Could she help?”'' which makes her think on about what the many possibilities of her power is, and she tends to keep it secret, later remembering what she had promised to Viridian. Currently in the RP, Azure has just gotten the idea of bringing Dragons back from the dead with her magic, because of the thought of death. She then realizes that Queen Pearl has found them and is using Veridian to shoot boulders at them and try to stop them. Sooner after the glow, Piranha bursts from the water and tries to kill Pearl, so then Azure didn’t think and used her magic in the public, enchanting a seashell from the sea to slice Piranha’s throat if she tried to hurt Queen Pearl, then had felt cold and more malice thoughts soon enter her head. So then she enchants the she’ll to stop and then doesn’t look up after it lands in her claws, bloodstained and unharmed. Appearance Azure’s ground scales are a deep sea blue. She has lighter shaded blue-purple talon tips, underbelly, and wing tips. She has violet webbed fins down her back and amber eyes. Azure is usually found wearing way too many pearl strands long her tail, few around her neck, but none around her horns. Azure's scales are somewhat like her sister Princess Sapphire’s blue, but she does not have red speckles, nor an aqua underbelly. Azure also appears in the Moon Spire, with lots of pearl strands along her tail and talons, and her pearl headdress and a little bit smaller than Sapphire. Personality Azure is usually sassy and bossy to SplashWing servants. She wears too many pearl strands for a reason. She snickers a lot and keeps countless secrets from her family. She dislikes her sister, Sapphire. Azure loves treasure and would do anything to win it or get it. She will always say yes when her mother, Queen Pearl, offers some. Spells Cast * To make Sapphire’s letter not show itself to Queen Pearl * For a Stick to turn into a dagger once she clap’s her talons * To a stick to turn into a teleportation device looking like her starfish headdress * Palm leaf to turn into a pearl bracelet which made everyone trust her with anything once they’ve met her. * So that a sharp seashell would slash Piranha the TrenchWing’s throat if she tried to kill or attempt to kill Queen Pearl Relationships Queen Pearl Pearl is Azures mother, Azure adores her mother’s punishments to prisoners and her style of leading her tribe. Azure usually follows her mother around the palace when she is bored and studies what she does. Princess Sapphire Sapphire is Azure's older sister, next in line to be queen. Azure finds it rather entertaining to stalk her sister when she rehearses songs. Azure strongly dislikes Princess Sapphire. Azure is a little suspicious of her sister and had decided to keep a low profile with the prophesied dragonets, so the lays in the back. Nightbreaker Nightbreaker is Azure's father, although neither of them know it. Gallery E2205AC5-FF92-4C4D-A28A-17BD56B9D09B.jpeg|Princess Azure’s first ref (found by Willowleafwing) D108F328-A8FA-46AA-95EF-7F50D2801E2D.png|Azure and Veridian 7B9ED6B0-E21E-4871-81E1-EBC3565F95EB.png|A Cold Feeling E0C3B02C-8D43-424F-900B-CB6A29C2F6C9.png|Azure and Sapphire Quotes “Ugh! You are SO annoying!” —to Princess Sapphire, “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” —thinking aloud about Sapphire “What...”—about the letter “Dear mother, I have gone out to do something very important. If I find it, I won’t return early, it I don’t find it, then I will return. I may be gone a wile so, please don’t worry! And please, I can take care of myself!” —reading the letter “The Moon Spire? That’s where she had gone off to? Hmmmm maybe I could spy, without a trace!”—about sapphire “Okay paper, don’t let mother see you, just act casual and once she gets suspicious, then show yourself!”—joking to the letter “What! How did that happen? No dragon in Ocria could do that ever in the history scrolls!”—about her magic “I’ll have to experiment alone, and away from here.”—about her magic “Okay Stick!”- to a stick “I want you to, um.... turn into a dagger once I, um.... clap my talons!”—to a stick “Whoa.”—to a dagger “I need to get to the moon spire,....”—to herself “You, stick, I want you to turn into a teleportation device that looks like......”—to another stick “My shell headdress that I can wear at any time and use! Once I put you on my head!”—to the stick “Okay, more tests to come and I’ll be ready to follow Sapphire!”—to herself “Oh! Please don’t be alarmed, I’m looking for a dragon named Sapphire.”—to piranha “She’s my sister.”—to piranha "H-huh? Oh! Sapphire! There you are!"—to sapphire “oh! I’ve just decided to um, follow you. You can’t leave me with mother you know! She’ll chain me to her room to protect her youngest. Plus, I saw your note. And found a book about it, then flew all the way here.”—to sapphire "H-huh? A SunWIng! Quick! Hide!"—to sapphire "With you?! Are you a traitor?! SunWIngs are our worst enemy! What are you even doing here, in SunWing territory? There's a TrenchWing in the water too! And, a... scavenger? Ooh, I was just getting hungry!"—to sapphire "Huh? You can talk? and you're an... elf? I read about your kind once." —to Luksa “What a bad intro sis, thought ya missed me.”—to sapphire “Yawn! Why can’t something interesting happen?”—to everyone “Leaping barracuda’s! Could you and I split that? I’m feeling hungry myself.”—to piranha “Hey, I don’t know if you can understand me, but if you had the power to, you know, do anything, what would you do to Piranha? She seems......Interesting. I mean, Princesses own up to the name “Princess” but I guess in her point of view, Princess means weakness. But still, what would u do?”—to Luksa "Sapphire. What is all this?! Don't tell me you guys are having a party. It's literally midnight."—to sapphire “Could any of you tell me WHERE IN ALL OF OCRIA WE ARE GOING? It really seems like a waste if we go to a place for no reason and someone ends up getting killed.”—to sapphire Theme Song '''“like that” '''by Bea Miller why this is Azures theme song is because, she usually is very greedy and sour about things. Like about how she loves treasure, or ho she snickers a lot. She has more secrets about herself than she really knows though. Category:Females Category:Royal Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:DreamWings Category:Princesses Category:Animus Dragons Category:SplashWings Category:Willow’s Roleplayed Dragons